Curva del olvido
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Es nada más un destello, leve y sutil, y aun así la perfora de lado a lado. La paraliza, le quiebra la voz. De seguro es por eso que, al final, no dice nada.


**Disclaimer: **Nanatsu no Taizai pertenece a Susuki Nabaka.

**Extensión: **925 palabras.

**Notas:** Señor, soy TAN feliz. OH GOD YESSSS. La verdad, cuando lo supe no reaccione mucho que digamos, como que me quede en shock, pero luego, ya a la noche y tirada en mi cama, me retorcí de felicidad :D Ahora solo me queda rogar que, estoy casi segura, mi primera OTP canon no acabe mal D:

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga, principalmente del 110, pero incluye escenas de otros capítulos.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Curva del olvido.<strong>

* * *

><p>Es nada más un destello, leve y sutil, una pequeña punzada de luz al interior de su mente. No lo asimila, por tanto, inmediatamente. Tarda —momentos, segundos— y entonces lo interioriza. Son cortos instantes en los que parpadea y de pronto un recuerdo viene a su mente, una imagen, un destello. Es leve, es sutil, casi como la gota que cae en un estanque, que levanta una pequeña onda que, paulatina, se mueve lentamente de extremo a extremo, abarcándolo todo. Entonces es otro parpadeo y el estanque está completo, de pronto, y cada segundo, cada respiración, cada porción de ella misma se paraliza. Sus propias palabras le suenan tontas.<p>

«Harlequin».

Ya no lo siente nostálgico, ya no es incapaz de recordarlo. Es un destello que crece y la perfora, de lado a lado, de extremo a extremo. Nota la boca seca, no le sale la voz. De pronto se plantea muchas cosas. Quizás todo lo que recuerda hasta ahora, todo lo que siente, ese breve lapso al borde de la muerte que ha movido su existencia al completo hasta dejar caer esa gota. Ha tardado. Han sido años, años que hasta para ella —una gigante— suponen un tiempo gigantesco en el que los recuerdos se han visto ocultos, profundos en el abismo de su memoria.

¿Ahora qué?

No le sale la voz, no es capaz de articular palabra, de ordenar sus pensamientos. No es capaz de ir hacia él y hacer verbal todas las cosas que pasan por su mente, de materializar lo que se va formando lentamente. Queda ahí, callada. No habla, no dice nada.

Entonces el mundo vuelve a girar y en algún punto de ese giro debe moverse hacia un lugar, en una dirección. Parpadea, recuerda, contempla las opciones frente a ella y teme.

¿Ahora qué? Es demasiado repentino.

Le sigue sin salir la voz y al final, entre ese destello que la ha perforado hasta el punto de romperle las piernas y los brazos y el cuerpo y la voz, no dice nada. Nada importante.

Sigue, camina, todo como si nada hubiera sucedido y el estanque nunca se hubiese movido, y todo continua el curso que ha mantenido durante esos largos años. Casi. Porque los recuerdos la agobian a cada minuto y con cada frase compartida, cada instante en que su presencia la acompaña. Su mente se mueve, lentamente, hacia la calma. Todo en este mundo se compensa, porque su corazón se mueve a la tormenta.

«¡¿A dónde vas?!». _—¿Puedo ir contigo, puedo quedarme a tu lado?—._

Se marcha. Y Diane sabe que son solo momentos, que solo serán unos minutos y volverá, pero teme. Los recuerdos la agobian cuando está y el corazón se marchita cuando no está. La ausencia comienza a dolerle, porque entre los recuerdos y el corazón está el sentimiento de antaño que se había hundido. Y ahora salió a flote.

«No puedo soportarlo más. —_Duele_—. Cuando te vas, King, me siento tan sola que podría morir». _—Te necesito a mi lado—._

Ese sentimiento que renace, poco a poco, y le apretuja el pecho cuando, en un momento dado, ya no está más —Otra vez—. Cuando esa marcha sí se hace eterna y no aparece. Ya no son solo unos momentos, unos minutos, ahora es una incertidumbre creciente de no saber a dónde ha ido y si volverá. Ni siquiera es capaz de entender por qué lo ha hecho.

Entonces es otro destello, igual de perforador que el primero.

¿Y si es su culpa?

Niega, lo hace repetidamente en tanto el temor le crece en el pecho. Niega repetidamente en tanto el corazón se le apretuja y le duele, como si muriese. Teme, duele. Asiente.

Le ha hecho daño, ¿verdad?

«Capitán».

Diane lo sabe, siempre lo supo, que Meliodas no la quería de esa forma. Entonces por qué, por qué mantuvo un camino tras su espalda, un camino constante y obvio para cualquiera. Nadie hubiera dudado que lo quería.

«Invitalo al festival».

_Quería_. Tiempo pasado.

«Quiero ir contigo, King». —_Quiero permanecer a tu lado_—.

No fue suficiente. Porque fueron años constantes de perseguir un sentimiento que nunca sería mutuo. Ahora lo ve, ahora lo entiende. Debió hablar, no debió callar. Porque, ella le hizo daño, ¿verdad?

«Si vuelvo a entrometerme entre ustedes».

Quizás, si le hubiera dicho como se sentía, si hubiera sido honesta, no se habría marchado. De seguro si le hubiera pedido que se quedara lo habría hecho. Así que es su culpa. Le ha hecho daño, porque aunque estuvo ahí para ella siempre nunca le dirigió la mirada, la mantuvo en otro. Duele, lo sabe, así que debió dolerle. Le ha hecho daño y ahora él no regresa —Otra vez—.

Se enoja, se entristece, se aterra. Y lo busca.

_Debe_ hacerlo, de otra manera no podría vivir. —_Sin ti no podría vivir_—.

Pero buscarlo se hace tan inútil como rogarle a Elizabeth que hable, como pedirle ayuda a Merlin, como... como esperar que Ban no se emborrache. Quien también desapareció y no le importa mucho que digamos.

Porque buscarlo se hace eterno, porque no tiene idea de a dónde a ido, de cuándo se ha marchado con exactitud, cuánto lleva lejos. Porque no sabe si regresará.

¿Y si nunca lo hace? ¿Qué haría en dicho caso?

«Si él no regresa, ¿qué voy a hacer? —_Morir_—. Tan grande es mi amor por King».

—_Te quiero, lamento no habértelo dicho—._

—_Te quiero, lamento no haberme dado cuenta—._

«Así que regresa».

—_Te quiero, lamento haberlo olvidado_—.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Espero sean tan felices como yo.<strong>

**Nos leemos. BYE'S (y besos y abrazos y felicidad, porque soy feliz). **


End file.
